


With Emotion

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Nines is coming to realize he enjoys emotions. Especially one in particular.





	With Emotion

Nines has come to realize that feelings are...nice. He enjoys the warmth that blooms in his chest when he sees Hank stretched out on the couch with Sumo lying on top of him. He likes the flutter in his his stomach when he catches Connor singing along to the radio. While he doesn't like the way his heart aches when Hank is hurt on the job or when Connor wakes up in tears from a nightmare, he likes what it means. It means he loves Hank and Connor. He cares about them, feels for them in ways he had thought would never be possible.

There is another feeling Nines finds pleasurable. It is the feeling that swells in his stomach when he sees Hank pushing up Connor's shirt, running calloused hands running over Connor’s pale torso. It is the feeling that burns in his chest when he has Hank beneath him and Connor beside him, and they make the lieutenant moan. Arousal is an emotion Nines enjoys because of the intensity of it. It is primal and urgent. Pure. 

Today, Connor is the cause of that spark of heat within Nines. The RK800 was simply too much for Nines to handle. His hair was slightly messy and his apron was tied tightly at his waist. He was wearing a pair of Hank's sweatpants and one of Nines’ sweaters. His hands were skillfully kneading the dough in front of him. The scene made warmth pool in the pit of Nines’ stomach cavity. 

Rising from his spot at the table, Nines walked over to Connor. He rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder to watch him work. Connor smiled. 

“Did you enjoy the article you were reading?” Connor asked. 

“I was admittedly distracted. The way you were working with the dough was...intriguing.” Nines said, pressing his nose to the crook of Connor's neck. 

Connor’s cheeks flushed blue. “I see. Do you want to give it a try? It is quite fun.” 

“I believe I would rather use my hands for something else.” 

A gasp fell from Connor's lips as Nines slipped his hands beneath his shirt. Lips kissed Connor's neck, a few soft bites in between. 

“Nines, Hank will be home soon.” Connor said softly. 

“I know.” 

Of course Nines knew. He was hoping Hank would walk through the door any moment and see them. It would be like a gift for Hank. 

Nines toyed with the waistband of Connor’s sweatpants, tickling the skin beneath with his fingertips. He could feel Connor beginning to melt under his touch, small noises falling from his lips as Nines ran his hands over his torso and worked at his neck. This was always Connor's favorite part. Foreplay, Hank called it. It made Connor fall apart more quickly than almost anything else. 

“Turn around, Connor. I want to see your face more clearly.” Nines whispered, warm on Connor’s ear. 

Connor complied. He turned to face Nines, dough forgotten on the counter as his hands moved up, fingers tangling in Nines’ hair. Nines pulled Connor closer and kissed Connor's lips. His untied Connor's apron, hands pushing up Connor's sweater and gently scratching at Connor's back. The brunet shuddered beneath him. Nines took it as an invitation to roll his hips against Connor's, the swell of his clothed cock pressing against Connor's own growing erection. Nines was tempted to palm the growing bulge in Connor's pants, but he knew better. Connor would come too quickly and then Hank would have nothing. It would be highly unfair. Nines settled for simply creating a bit of friction. Just enough to get Connor fully excited. 

The door opened and closed. The sound of keys being tossed into the bowl by the door made both androids turn their heads. Hank walked into the kitchen, hands full of grocery bags. He smirked at the duo. 

“I leave for an hour and you two start fuckin’ all over the house, huh?” Hank teased. 

“J-Just in the kitchen.” Connor helpfully supplied. 

“We were simply waiting for you, Hank. Don't you like your surprise?” Nines asked, hand trailing down to grab Connor's ass. 

Connor gasped, the blue tinge in his cheeks seeming to glow even brighter. 

“Yeah, I love it,” Hank said, closing the gap between them, “it's a good surprise.” 

Nines preened a bit at the praise. Hank wrapped his arms around Nines, nuzzling against his cheek. His boys had certainly been busy. They were both looking wrecked: messy hair, clothes wrinkled, hickies. How could he possibly skip out on that action? 

“Let's move this to the bedroom. Connor'll have a fit later if there's cum in the kitchen.” Hank said. 

“Not true!” Connor whined. 

Hank huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. “Right. Let's go.” 

No one moved. Nines simply continued to tease Connor with feather light touches and kisses. Hank reached down to palm Nines’ erection. 

“Hey. I said let's move it. I’m sure you can fuck Connor better in a bed. Look at him. He ain't coming down any time soon.” Hank said. 

Nines bared his canines, but pushed off of Connor and headed to the bedroom. Connor removed his apron before grabbing Hank's hand and following. In the few moments they had lagged behind, Nines had already started to undress, chest naked and pants shoved to his ankles. Hank joined him quickly, shucking off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. Only Connor remained clothed. 

“Hey, Con. Gonna take it off?” Hank asked. 

No response came. Connor simply looked at them, LED flickering yellow. Analyzing. A smile played at Hank's lips. 

“C'mon. We love seeing your pretty little cock.” Hank said. 

Connor smiled shyly. He pushed his pants down, then his underwear. A ble flush had covered his chest and neck. Nines stepped closer. Hank had not been joking; they did love to looking at Connor in this state, his small dick stiff and leaking. It made the spark of arousal in Nines become a fire. He was so incredibly lucky. 

Finally, they made it to the bed. Nines positioned himself between Connor's thighs on his stomach, ass up to give Hank access. His tongue darted out to catch a bead of Connor's precum. His tongue swirled around the head for a moment before he took Connor into his mouth. The tip of his tongue ran along the seam of his cock. 

Hank waited until Nines had found his rhythm before attempting to prepare him. He swiped at the thirium-based lubricant leaking from Nines’ hole, coating his fingers in the substance. Nines always insisted he didn't need any preparation. Hank never listened. 

“N-Nines!” Connor whimpered, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

Hank easily slid his first finger in while Nines looked up at Connor. The taller android seemed to only take Connor's cry as encouragement. He switched from Connor's cock to his thighs, biting along the sensitive area. Hank added a second finger. 

“Hank, I would like to ask you to “move it along.”” Nines said. 

“Impatient thing, aren't ya? Talkin’ big and barely giving poor Connor anything.” Hank teased. 

“Nines is-is doing p-plenty.” Connor stammered, shuddering as Hank's free hand came to rest upon his thigh. 

“I know, Connor. He's makin’ you feel good, huh?” 

“Yes.” 

“You want him to fuck you?” 

“N-No. Just this. It's good.” 

Hank rubbed Connor's thigh. “Sure thing.” 

Nines returned to his task, sucking and licking at Connor's dick and lightly scraping Connor's sides with his nails. Hank took pity on Nines and removed his fingers. He replaced them, his cock easily filling Nines’ entrance. Hips thrusting slowly, Hank found a steady rhythm. Nines moaned. Hank was always like this. Slow, teasing, _annoying_ when Nines wanted him to just… _destroy_ him. Hank liked teasing him. Two could play at that game, though, and Nines always won. 

Looking up at Connor, Nines pulled back. The RK800 was biting his lip, a bit of blue spotting the area when his teeth had broken skin. He was trying to keep quiet. That just wouldn't do. Nines dipped his head down once more, his hands spreading Connor's asscheeks. It earned him a small gasp of surprise. A good start. 

Hank was still agonizingly slow. His hips rolled against Nines, barely more than the tip inside. It still had Nines mewling and whimpering. Nines pressed his tongue against Connor's hole, licking broadly. Connor moaned. 

The noises became more frequent. Connor couldn't contain them when Nines was eating his ass like he was created for it. In turn, Nines felt Hank's thrusts become quicker and more rough. A few hard slaps to the ass had Nines crying out, his visual display blinking with messages. He was close. So very close. 

Wrapping his hand around Connor's dick, Nines stroked it, careful to be gentle but just firm enough to have Connor squirming. A whine escaped Connor. 

“H-Hank!” Connor cried, reaching out a hand. 

Hank grabbed it without hesitation, intertwining their fingers. Artificial skin faded to reveal white underneath. Connor's other hand rested on Nines’ cheek, the area where they met a shiny, plastic white. Interfacing. Connor was enjoying this so much he wanted to share it. 

That was enough. Nines came with an almost dizzying force, overwhelmed between the feeling of Hank and Connor. Connor wasn't far behind; he couldn't hold it any longer after interfacing with Nines. He felt Hank just as strongly as Nines did. 

Hank took a bit longer. He never let go of Connor's hand, squeezing in tightly as he pumped into Nines once more. Nines let out a satisfied moan as Hank hit it just right. That was the ticket for him. The grip on Connor's hand became tighter as Hank released. He pulled out, panting slightly. Maybe he was too old for this shit. Needed to take more turns on the receiving end. Probably be nice to have some of Nines’ tongue work done on him. 

Hank moved to lay in the bed properly beside Connor, who grabbed his hand again. Nines followed suit, laying on the opposite side. Connor grabbed his hand as well, squeezing it lightly. 

“I love you both.” Connor said. 

“Love you, too, Con. Still trying to do your connection thingy?” Hank asked. 

“Interfacing.” Nines said. 

Connor's face flushed. “It makes me feel closer to you. I enjoy it.” 

Hank smiled.“Do it as much as you want, then.” 

Nines reached over to hold hank's other hand, skin fading to white. Now it was complete. 

“You're both saps. Horrible. Get out of my bed.” Hank said. 

The two androids only smiled.


End file.
